


Please

by Also_Snow_Glows_Blue



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Also_Snow_Glows_Blue/pseuds/Also_Snow_Glows_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mostly quiet night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> My mom found my ao3, so I'm using this account to post smut from now on. My normal account is Snow_Glows_Blue.

It's a mostly quiet night. Erestor is sitting at a desk — whether it's his own desk or Glorfindel's is highly debatable and subject to fluctuation — working on a paper for his physics class with an intensity that would be frightening if it weren't completely normal for him. Glorfindel is trying, and not succeeding, to review his notes for the history exam in two weeks.

As he always does when Erestor talks him into studying early, Glorfindel gives up and moves on to something more productive.

He stands, moves so he's right behind Erestor, wraps his arms over his boyfriend's chest. "Res, you need to sleep."

Erestor shakes his head absentmindedly, but doesn't shrug out of Glorfindel's arms. "I've got a paper due, Fin."

"In four days," he counters, "and you're already three-quarters finished. You can afford to get some sleep."

Erestor doesn't respond, just shakes his head again, more insistently. Another lock of hair falls out of his ponytail and into his face, and his glasses have slipped so far down his nose they're almost falling off, but he doesn't seem to notice.

Alright. Logic is going nowhere. No problem. Erestor's the debate team champion, but Glorfindel can be very persuasive too, when he wants to be.

He leans down, his lips right next Erestor's ear. "Please, Res?" He keeps his voice low and breathy, exactly the way Erestor likes, and is rewarded by a nearly imperceptible shiver and a soft gasp. "Please, babe? For me?"

Erestor pauses for a long moment and takes a deep breath before he speaks. "I have to work, Glorfindel." He sounds uncertain.

"You have to relax too, kitten." Glorfindel's smiling, and you can hear it in his voice.

He leans forward just a little more, moves his hand down Erestor's side to brush the outside of his thigh, and Erestor squirms beneath his fingertips.

"C'mon, kitten," he murmurs, lips just barely brushing Erestor's ear, "your work will be here in the morning. Come to bed with me? Please, kitten?"

Apparently he said it right this time, because Erestor splays his hand out on the desk and nods. "Yeah," he says, voice rough. "Yeah, that sounds — good —" He breaks off and whimpers when Glorfindel's hand moves still lower, palming his cock through his leggings.

Glorfindel teases for a few more moments, experimenting with different amounts of pressure and finger placement, until finally Erestor's writhing under him and he finds he doesn't have the heart to continue.

He picks Erestor up out of the chair and carries him, bridal style, to one of the beds — again, whether it's Erestor's or Glorfindel's is debatable — and lays him down on top of the blankets. Erestor tries to reach up, to pull them closer together, but Glorfindel shakes his head and lays his hands on Erestor's shoulders to press him back down. "Just lay back, kitten," he says, quietly enough that he's not sure Erestor will hear. "Relax and let me go down on you."

Erestor's wearing sweats, thank god; Glorfindel doesn't want to wait. "I love you," he says, before he slides his hands down Erestor's slim hips and wraps his mouth around his boyfriend's cock.

His reward is instant; Erestor lets out a long, drawn-out moan and presses forward, hands diving down to curl in Glorfindel's hair. There's a lot of it — Glorfindel hasn't been growing it out just for this, but it certainly does help to know how much Erestor loves it.

Just like Glorfindel loves sucking Erestor off — he doesn't do this enough. It's more rewarding than he would have thought, before they got together; every sound, every movement from Erestor feels like victory. The ultimate triumph, of course, (and Glorfindel knows by the tension in Erestor's thighs and the shuddering thrusts down his throat) is when he can send Erestor over the brink and — _now._

Erestor cries out when he comes, though not so loud that the occupants of the room next to theirs can hear. It's accompanied by the lewd sound of swallowing too much fluid, the rustle of cloth on skin, and panting breath.

Glorfindel shifts up the bed to lay against Erestor, wraps his arms around his love's waist. "I should —" Erestor says, before Glorfindel stops him.

"No," and he kisses Erestor's forehead, "that was for you."

They're both smiling like idiots. Neither really care.


End file.
